The Fourth Marauder
by NeonDomino
Summary: The Marauders are down a singer and have only a few days to find one. Hopefully the busker in their local station will be able to fill the position. WolfStar. Rockstar!AU


Assignment 1 - Demonology - Task #9 - Heresy: In this circle, heretics are trapped in flaming tombs. Write about someone who doesn't believe in something.

1000 prompts - My guitarist quit the night before the gig that could mean the big break for a band that i have put my soul into and supposedly you're really good but i swear to god if you screw this up for me i will hunt you down and slit your throat

Herbology - Rockstar!AU / Cooking Breakfast

Fortnightly Event - Sleep Event: Dog - Write about someone being accepted

Fortnightly Event - Appreciate a Dragon Day - Hebridean Black - Write about a member of the black family

Around the World - 5 - bamboo wares: "You're this close to being smacked."

Pop Figure - Black Widow - 2 (emotion) loneliness

Winter Seasonal -

Days of the Year - January 13th - Someone not believing in someone or something

Winter - (word) harsh

Elemental - (word) Wet

Winter in Japan - Write about someone receiving money

Specific - Talented

Writing Club

Assorted - 8 - Write about someone doing something charitable

Disney - Character 1 - Write about someone kind and/or gentle

Showtime - 19 - Genre: Friendship

Angel's Arcade - Soundtrack 3 - Write about someone feeling their lowest

Bex's Basement - 11 - If you're broken, I will mend you

Film Festival - 19 - "Take your clothes off. All of them." / 29 - (word) loser

365 words - Handsome

* * *

 **The Fourth Marauder**

 _The Marauders have one week to find a new singer for their band. Hopefully picking up a busker from the local station works out for them._

* * *

"We can't do this," James said, pacing the living room of their small flat. "We have a week. One week to find someone to do vocals and join me on guitar. That's impossible."

Remus was used to James being the voice of hope, but realised that if James was giving up, there was none to be had. He opened his mouth to agree with his friend, but the words got stuck in his throat. Maybe this was his turn to be the hopeful one and help James through this, like James had often helped him?

"We have a week," Remus insisted. He glanced at Peter who was sitting on the chair by the computer, nodding in agreement with Remus' words, clearly glad that someone was taking charge of the situation. "It's not like the gig was tonight or something. We just need someone who can sing. The worst thing that can happen is that we have to adjust our style a little to suit their voice - we had to do that for Lucius. Maybe we can move away from that sound because we weren't all happy with it. We can perhaps revisit our old sound."

James paused for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We compromised on a lot with Lucius as the singer. Let's just find someone who isn't so high-maintenence and… yeah. We can do this. Where do we start?"

Remus had never seen James look so lost. "We need to find a singer," he said. "It's Friday night, so let's find a karaoke bar for tonight. I'll put something up online too - there have to be websites where you find people to fill band spaces. We text everyone we know and ask if they know someone who can sing. We don't give up until we've exhausted all other avenues."

"Fine," James agreed. He pulled out his phone. "Let's start sending messages and then we'll get ready to go out to a karaoke." He paused. "Where are we going to find one tonight?"

...oOo…

"We try another karaoke," Remus replied, desperate now. They had met with a few singers, but unfortunately the people hadn't been talented enough and the Marauders knew that they wouldn't impress anyone by taking those options on. "Or one of us cover and maybe find a singer after we're given the contract. James, your voice is pretty good."

James shook his head. "I can't sing in front of people. I mean, I can do a little, but I can't… I'm not good enough to sing a whole set. I can assist on vocals and that's all." He led the way through the train-station. "Central London. There are lots of bars. We find a better karaoke. There has to be someone. I mean, we could call Marissa back - she was the best out of those three…"

Remus shook his head. "She was lovely, but didn't have much singing talent," he insisted. "And it'd be about compromising again." He rushed down the stairs after James as a train pulled up. "We could wait four minutes for the next one," he complained.

James stood in the doorway of the train, blocking the doors from closing, and Remus and Peter jumped onto the train behind him. They headed to some empty seats. "What about one of those gay bars you like?" James asked. "Singers tend to be the face of things. We want someone who looks good. I mean, it's why we went with Lucius in the first place. Well, that and the fact he could sing really well.""

"They don't do karaokes in the bars I go to," Remus said. "Look, let's get back to the flat and check online. If that doesn't pan out, we'll go out again tonight. It's Thursday and maybe we can just ask around the pubs. Students and stuff out - maybe we could search for music students?"

James shook his head. "Students won't have the time," he complained. "They'll be at college and stuff."

"But they could know other people who aren't on courses," Peter offered. "Guys, maybe we should stop stressing and give up on this? If it's meant to be, we'll have other chances."

"Peter's right," James muttered. "We're not going to find anyone."

Remus shook his head. "It's Thursday morning," he insisted. "We've got today and tomorrow off work so we can find someone. We've got Saturday too. I'm not giving up until Saturday night comes. There has to be someone who can sing."

The train pulled to a stop and Remus led the way off, Peter and James following. They began walking through the tunnel, each deep in thought on how to proceed, when Remus heard it.

A beautiful voice.

"James, do you hear that?" he asked. "Peter?"

They both nodded, though Peter looked doubtful at the sound. The song came to an end and the sounds of the next song echoed through the tunnel.

"Guns N' Roses," Peter said, a frown on his face. "Guys, this could be some old guy. We can't have an old person."

James ran a hand through his hair. "He's right," he muttered. "But we did mess around with some Guns N' Roses before Lucius took charge."

"Let's just go and see who this bloke is," Remus suggested, already moving away from his friends to follow the voice. He'd talk them around.

James reached out, grabbing his arm. "Remus, we can't just approach strangers asking them to join our band," he said.

Remus shook his head. "I know. It's a little odd, but we're desperate. Plus, isn't that what we tried at the bars?" The song came to an end and the three stilled, waiting for the next.

"Queen," James murmured. "He's probably in his fifties or something."

"He could be younger," Remus argued. "Look, we can just walk past him and he'd be none the wiser."

"Walk past him?" Peter asked. "What if he leaves? What if he gets on a train?"

"He's got to be a busker," James explained. "Guitar and singing and at that volume. Let's just… should we wait? Hear a few more songs?"

Remus shrugged. "I'd rather go and see him play," he said, turning to walk down the tunnel again. "I don't want to be here when people depart from the next train. It'll get a little crowded."

He began following the amazing voice, crossing his fingers in hope that the man at the other end of it was what they were looking for. Personally he'd be happy with a fifty year old, because it was better than not having a singer and missing their chance.

...oOo…

Remus leaned against the wall, his eyes on the man who had his head bent as he adjusted the strings on his guitar. From first glance, the man looked young. The leather jacket he wore was worn, faded. The colour was ruined, making it appear the man had worn the jacket through some harsh weather.

"Do you know anything current?" he found himself asking. The man's head shot up, clearly not realising that someone had been standing there, and Remus regretted speaking.

He had always been tongue-tied by attractive guys, and this man was beautiful, even with the untidy stubble on his face and slightly greasy hair. It was clear that the man was homeless, yet clearly tried to take care of himself. His old shoes were shined, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, mostly to hide the state of it.

"You looking to be serenaded?" the guy asked, a smirk on his lips. "Sorry mate, I don't take requests."

"No. I just think you have an amazing voice," Remus replied.

"If this is you coming onto me, I don't shag for money." He nodded at the guitar case. "If you want to hear a song, you drop some cash."

Remus reached for his wallet, trying to work out what he could spare. Money was tight, but he was set on having this man in their band.

"I've got this," James said, appearing at his side. He dropped £10 in the case. "Dazzle us."

"Naturally," the stranger said. His gaze shifted back to Remus for a moment. "Something current," he scoffed. "I sing the best of the best." He tapped the side of guitar in thought for a long moment, before his lips curved up into a smile. "Though I'm sure we all agree Katy Perry is the best of the best."

"Katy Perry," Peter said, amused, but James nudged him.

"Are you all familiar with Roar?" the busker asked. He began to strum his guitar without waiting for an answer.

"He's perfect," Remus said as the man began to sing.

...oOo…

"Sorry, I don't make house-calls," the man insisted. "I'm not sure what… what sort of party this is going to be, but I'm a one bloke man - I'm not into orgies."

Remus shook his head. For some reason, the man seemed to be more applicable to talk to him over James and Peter and the pair had insisted he take the lead. They had discussed it in whispers whilst the man stared at them before looking pointedly at his case.

"No," Remus replied. "Look, we're in a band and—"

"And you want me to spice up your band practice?" the man snickered. "Look, you're cute. Maybe in another life, I'd have happily gone home with you, if we met in a bar or something... but there's parts of me not for sale, right? I don't shag for money - people don't seem to get that."

"Remus wouldn't ever have to pay someone for sex," James snapped defensively. "We're in a band. Our singer quit and we have until Saturday night to find a replacement. "We may actually have a shot at a real thing on Saturday night if we can find a singer. We need someone to step in and…" he trailed off. "Everyone wins."

The man looked between the three of them, before glancing back at Remus. "I usually make about fifty on a Thursday."

"And how much goes towards food and a place to stay?" James checked.

"Fine. A hundred for my time starting now, and you provide food and a sofa," the man insisted. "And a shower and change of clothes."

Remus opened his mouth to say that they couldn't afford it, but James was already agreeing and shaking the man's hand.

"And I'm not singing anything I don't like," he said, setting his guitar down and collecting his money. Once it was in his pocket, he put the guitar in the case and stood up. "What are your thoughts on Taylor Swift?"

"Not for the stage," James laughed. "I'm James Potter."

"I don't really care," the man insisted. "I want to know /his/ name." He nodded at Remus.

"That's Remus Lupin," James said, quickly realising that the stranger had taken a liking to Remus and therefore Remus was the key to getting this guy to stay in their band. They had no other choice - Saturday was about getting noticed, and there was no chance without this stranger. He was miles better than Lucius and James had hope again.

"Sirius Black," the man responded. "So…" his gaze turned back to James. "I've been craving a Subway for a week. Meatballs, no sauce. Don't be stingy on the salad. Me, Remus and… that one can get set up. Where's your practice space?"

James ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, lunch before we get started," he agreed. "Remus, Peter, text me your orders. It's on me."

"I'll come with you," Peter quickly replied.

"Maybe a cookie too," Sirius said. "Rainbow smartie one. It's been a while since I've had one, make it a footlong, I've not eaten much recently." He turned away from James, dismissing him. "Any chance of that shower and change of clothes before we get practicing?"

Remus nodded. "I'll find you something," he insisted.

James walked with Peter as the four left the station. This Sirius guy knew they really needed him and was clearly going to make the most of this chance.

But he couldn't refuse. Not because they needed him for the band, but because this guy was asking for things he needed. Food, shelter, somewhere to wash, money because he had none. James would have done the same in the same situation.

...oOo…

Remus supplied a few t-shirts and a couple of jumpers from his own closet. The jeans were an old pair of James' that Remus knew James didn't wear often anymore. He'd replace them himself, but they were determined to have Sirius as part of the band. He shared his own socks, the thick ones he wore during winter. He didn't know, but assumed that Sirius would appreciate the warmth of the clothes.

He sat on the sofa, a pot of tea on the table as he listened to the newcomer loudly singing Meghan Trainor in the shower.

'If I were you, I'd wanna be me too," the man bellowed, causing Remus to smile. The guy was cocky and rude, but there was something about him that Remus liked - not including his voice of course.

A few minutes later, the man emerged. James' jeans were a little baggy, showing off how skinny the guy was, and his own t-shirt was the same. His wet hair was pulled back into a plait.

"I made tea," Remus said, gesturing to the teapot. "Thought you could do with one before we leave."

"Do we have time? Joshua shouldn't take long to get Subway."

"James," Remus corrected.

"'S'what I said," Sirius replied, shrugging. "So… this the sofa I'm taking?" He looked it over. "It'll do."

"Well, for now," Remus replied. Sirius' gaze narrowed and he nodded.

"Yeah, 'til Sunday when you've got your contract and I've got my money."

Remus shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "I just meant you can't stay on the sofa for the immediate future so we'll have to make some proper space for you."

"What?" Sirius looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, you're in the band. We're not just going to push you back onto… correct me if I'm wrong and I don't mean to offend, but you /are/ homeless, right?"

Sirius nodded. "My own choice," he said, his voice losing a little bit of its strength. He raised his chin, daring Remus to challenge his words, not that Remus would.

"Well, you're a Marauder now. You're in the band. If you want to be, that is. You… wait, did you think we only wanted you 'til Saturday?" Remus asked, appalled that Sirius assumed they'd kick him to the curb on Sunday morning.

"You said you needed me for the show on Saturday," Sirius said, the cocky tone fading a little. There was a hint of uncertainty that he failed to hide.

"We do, but we're trying to make it as a band and you're really talented. We want you to actually be a part of our band - whether we make it on Saturday or not, you're now our singer if you choose. We need you specifically for Saturday, but we also need you after that."

Sirius' expression softened for a moment before he quickly scoffed. "Yeah sure," he replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to be fooled again, Remus. You and Jeremiah and Peter can shove your band. I'll do your show on Saturday, but don't lie to me about wanting me around. People don't like having me around, and I don't like being around them."

Remus silently poured the tea from the teapot and began making his own cup. A minute later, Sirius sat down on the armchair and leaned over the table, making his own.

Come Sunday, he'd show Sirius that the man had a place with them.

...oOo…

"I found a toothbrush in a packet under the sink and used it," Sirius said, as they walked into the practice space. "I'm going to keep that."

"It's yours," James said, already unpacking the food on a small table in the corner. He walked over to the pair, and Peter took a seat at the table.

"Pete, Johnathan, you're both back already?" Sirius asked. "What did you get me?" His gaze fell on the food on the table, zeroing in on the footlong meatball sub. "That looks amazing," he said. He shoved his guitar into James' arms and strode over to the table, dropping down and grabbing his food.

"You're welcome," James muttered.

"Give him a break," Remus replied. "He thinks he's only with us until Saturday. He doesn't trust us."

"Doesn't mean he can be rude," James pointed out quietly.

"He'll warm to us," Remus insisted.

James snorted. "He's already warmed to you. What did you do right?"

Remus shrugged.

"It's the cardigan," Sirius called. "Maybe you should wear a sexy cardigan too, Joaquin. Then maybe I'll be bothered with you."

"My names is James," James insisted.

Sirius shrugged, pausing with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. "I don't see it."

James looked at Remus. "This is your fault," he said even more quietly, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah, and I'll take responsibility for him," Remus replied. "I trust him."

"And I trust your judgement," James said, sighing. "You never liked Lucius. I should have listened."

"Let's eat," Remus said. "We don't have much time to get our styles matched with Sirius'. We need to practice, we need to make a new set list."

"Yeah. I don't want Lucius' one," James said.

"I don't want his one either. What kind of stupid name is Lucius?" Sirius called, reaching for his drink. "He sounds like a loser."

"How can he even hear us?" James asked. "He has better hearing than a dog."

...oOo…

"What are we going to perform?" Peter asked, checking that his bass was tuned. "We don't have time to learn many new things."

"Katy Perry is a must," Sirius insisted, strumming his guitar. "I also know Queen, Aerosmith, Kiss, Mumford and Sons—"

"We've played that a few times," Remus interrupted. "A few of those actually. Should we go through your set one band at a time and work out what matches?" He headed over to the table, grabbing a notebook and opening it before returning to the drums and sitting back down. "What song?"

/"I Will Wait,/" Sirius said, watching as Remus noted it down. "Queen... Well, quite a few of their songs." He paused for a moment, waiting for Remus to confirm. "Wait, you guys don't perform Queen?"

"You do?" James asked.

"You're missing out on perfection, Jeffrey," Sirius muttered. "You can't call yourselves musicians if you don't have a Queen song on your list. I suggest we get practicing. But I'm feeling generous, I'll allow you to pick which one."

"We don't have time to learn a new song," Peter said worriedly.

Sirius glared at him. "Fine. I guess I'll do one alone," he muttered. "Aerosmith?"

"You can't just start assigning yourself solo songs," James huffed.

"How are we going to find enough for a whole set?" Sirius retorted. "How many songs do we need?"

"Ten to twelve," James said. "It depends on how long they last. We'll do a runthrough quickly when we have the list and work out where the issues are."

"Exactly. I doubt we have that many songs in common," Sirius said. "Look, it's your show and I'm going to help you, but you'll have songs that I don't know and vice-versa. The goal is to have enough songs between us to fill the set and if you guys can't provide them, I can do one or two solo if needed." His frown faded. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"And we appreciate that," Remus insisted. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's see how many we have in common. Once we have that, we'll share our lists with you and see if there are songs you feel you could do. If there's a space, you can do something solo, or we can find something easy on your list to learn. It's harder for us to learn something new, because it's three instruments."

"Sounds fair," Sirius agreed. "Let's start from the top. Mumfords and Sons - I know a few songs by them. /I Will Wait/, /Hopeless Wanderer, Broken Crown—"

"Let's put down the first and last one," Remus murmured, making a second note in his book.

"Guns N' Roses," Sirius continued. "Surely you guys know some of that?"

...oOo…

Remus glanced at the sleeping figure. He had grown fond of Sirius over the course of the day. It was hard to dislike him, even if he was rude.

"Do you think he's warm enough?" Remus asked.

"You gave him the heavier duvet," James pointed out. "He's fine."

"Well, we don't know how long he's been on the street," Remus replied. "He needs it. I can manage, I have blankets to go over my duvet."

"So, what happens with him?" James asked, heading out of the living room towards the kitchen. He flicked the kettle switch and Remus pulled out a couple of mugs.

"What do you mean?"

"Saturday," James replied. "What happens after that?"

Remus shrugged. "Either we get signed or we don't. If we do, the four of us don't have to worry."

"And if we don't? We'll still keep him in the band, right? Should we vote?"

Remus shook his head. "It's not going to come to a vote," he insisted. "When he agreed to help us on Saturday, that was us offering him the place in the band. He's a Marauder now, so we're going to clean out that tiny box room at the back of the flat and we're going to let Sirius stay."

"Here?"

"No," Remus scoffed. "We're going to say 'thank you for your help, have fun living back on the street, busking'." He crossed his arms.

"You've got a point," James muttered. "I'm not going to turn him away. But if we don't make Saturday…"

"Then he'll benefit from a home," Remus said. "Yes, it's good to keep him around because he's the best singer and the band will benefit from him being part of it. But even if he said he didn't want to stay a part of the band, I'm not telling him to leave. He needs someone to take a step to help him and circumstances brought us all together."

"Okay, but he'll have to get a job and stuff."

Remus nodded. "Let's see how Saturday goes," he said. "After that, he may not need a job." He mixed sugar into his cup of tea. "After I drink this, I'll get working on that room. We'll get an air bed for him for now, they're cheap. It's better than nothing."

...oOo…

Friday morning James and Remus stumbled out of bed early, both tempted by the smell of bacon. They headed into the kitchen, both surprised to find Sirius cooking breakfast for all of them. There were sausages and bacon on some larger plates, and he was serving up eggs. He glanced around as they approached. "Hey, thought I'd do something nice to thank you for letting me stay," he said. "I don't know what you all like, so thought I'd just set things out and let you guys take what you want."

"Breakfast that I didn't cook, that isn't burnt," James murmured. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"Well, I have been called an angel because of my looks, so close enough," Sirius insisted. "I didn't know if anyone wanted bread or beans. I couldn't find beans either."

"This is all perfect," Remus said, yawning loudly and heading to the kettle.

"Already boiled. Heard you guys stirring," Sirius said.

Remus smiled. "At this rate, we're not going to let you leave, even if you wanted to."

Sirius smiled to himself. That was the plan.

...oOo...

"Sirius isn't here," James said, pacing. Remus was noticing a pattern, and he had also noticed Sirius' absence. He knew James was edgy because Sirius had requested the money saying he needed to get some bits for himself.

He knew the rest of the band were concerned that Sirius may have taken the money and run, but Remus chose to have faith. It was all he could do. He wasn't going to give up on Sirius.

"Only by an hour," Remus replied. "Perhaps we could get Subway again? On me?"

James nodded. "If he's not here by the time we finish eating…"

"Then we wait longer," Remus insisted. "I'll go and get the food, you guys get working on that Queen song."

"Remind me why we're adding a new song?" Peter asked.

"Sirius will be delighted if we add the song," Remus insisted. "Plus, it'll make him feel like one of us. We've got all of these songs we've learnt together or with Lucius. If we add something of Sirius', it'll make him feel more at ease, more like a Marauder. Even if we don't perform them on Saturday, we're going to make him feel like one of us."

"I is excellent. His voice fits our sound, he has mostly good taste in music, though I am not going to make a rock version of Taylor Swift," James said. "He's good for us, plus he'll be staying with us for a while, whether it all works out or not."

"Text me your orders," Remus said. "I'll be back soon."

...oOo…

Relief flooded Remus as he bumped into Sirius halfway back to the place. Sirius was standing in the street, looking around in confusion.

"Sirius!"

"Remus!" He spun around. "Thank God you're here. I couldn't find your practice space, but found my way to the flat… but no-one was there. I was trying to find my way back and was wondering if it was worth just waiting outside of your place until you returned, but didn't want to waste the practice time."

"I bet you're hungry. Got you some lunch," Remus said, gesturing to the bag. "It's the same as yesterday, but it's nice and hot."

"You're a star," Sirius insisted, grinning. "I was worried you'd think I wasn't coming back."

"I knew you would," Remus said. "Let's get going." He looked at the bags in Sirius' hands. "Get much?"

Sirius shook his head. "Flannel, soap, a razer and some deodorant. A new hairbrush and some hair bands too. Clean underwear and I splashed out on bubble-bath, shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed a few bits from the charity shop - a handful of tshirts and some better fitting jeans. Also managed to get my hands on a new leather jacket." He rubbed at his arm. "So… I've used up half of my money which means you're stuck with me. Can't afford to make my own way after Saturday."

Remus grinned. "Sure. Well, me and James talked last night about it. If Saturday doesn't work out, you can have the box room and we'll help you find a job. If Saturday works out… then we're good. I mean, I'll miss my job but…"

"What do you do for work?" Sirius asked as they walked, cutting Remus off. Remus could see him taking in the route, glancing at the street signs they passed.

"I work in a bookshop," he said. "James works in a music shop and Peter's in the pet shop down the road."

"And how did you all meet?" Sirius continued.

"School," Remus explained. "So… I don't want to intrude… but... "

"You want to know why I was on the street or how long?" Sirius guessed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Between us, I've been on the streets for about three years - since I was sixteen. I was scared for my life after my parents found out I'm gay. In fact, I went from their house, to hospital, to running away. I did better on the streets than anywhere. But the problem is - when you're on the streets, it's not easy to get away from them."

"You're the same age as us," Remus commented quietly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your upbringing - about your parents."

"Can't change the past," Sirius replied. "What's your story? I know you're not straight. You've checked me out three times that I've seen and probably a bunch more."

"I… I'm sorry, I—" Remus began, blushing. He had been discreet - or he thought so. "I didn't choose to help you because you're handsome."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, so you /were/ checking me out," he said, delighted. "And you think I'm handsome!"

"Wait. You… you didn't actually notice?" Remus asked as they approached the building.

"I took a chance," Sirius admitted. "And it worked out." He noticed Remus' red cheeks. "For the record, I checked you out too… and I really like what I see." He walked into the building ahead of Remus. "I've arrived," he announced loudly. "Peter, Javier - I'm here."

"My name is James!" Remus heard James shout from inside of the room. He chuckled, moving forward to catch the door before it closed. "You're this close to being smacked."

"How did you know I was into that?" Sirius retorted.

"I've got Subway," Remus said, lifting the bags for everyone to see and hoping it would stop James and Sirius' bickering. He couldn't help but smile back at Sirius, who was beaming at him.

"So… I may have heard something about a box room last night when you guys were having tea," Sirius said, as Remus set the bags on the table. "An air bed will do for now, but that room won't do for long at all. I'm sure Remus' room is nice and comfortable though. Do you have a double-bed, Remus?"

"I…"

"You're right. Let's get Saturday out of the way first. Once we get that contract or once I've got a job, I'll just take you out to dinner." He ripped open the sandwich, eating as though he hadn't eaten the day before.

His sandwich was gone before the others had even gotten half-way through their own, and he was practicing songs as the others finished up.

"So… what do we start with today?" Sirius asked. "Or is there time to serenade Remus first?"

James looked between Sirius and Remus warily. "Okay, I thought you were joking a few minutes ago, but… is something going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Remus answered. He headed over to the drumset and took his seat, reaching for the drumsticks. "Should we just work out way through the set list today? We can make a note of songs we find more of a struggle and focus on those."

"I like that idea. So… what's our image? You want me to chill in one spot, rock out - get the audience involved? How do you want me to do this?"

James considered the question. "I get the feeling that no matter what we tell you, you're going to do whatever you want on that stage. It's fine though, better to do what comes naturally."

"I /do/ have a strong presence," Sirius agreed. "Plus, I'm quite nice on the eyes. Question, should I go topless?"

"Take your clothes off. All of them," Remus replied jokingly. Sirius winked at him.

"For you, I'd gladly do that," he said.

"No, please don't strip," James added, sighing. "Can we just make that the line not to cross?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure. It just means you don't get to see how perfect my body is." His gaze shifted to Remus. "Don't you worry, love, you'll see it soon enough."

"Remus, I'm starting to doubt your judgement," James said in a joking tone.

"Less talk, more music," Sirius ordered with a grin.

...oOo…

Flirting took a backseat as they practiced. Thankfully there were no problems to be found with Sirius' voice. It was just a matter of making sure the instruments and his voice worked well together.

Sirius worked as hard as he could, wanting to sound just right for the band. He had heard Remus and James talking when they thought he was asleep and realised that Remus was true to his word, intent on helping Sirius.

Others had offered to help before, but not out of the goodness of their hearts. Whilst Remus' initial goal was to find a singer for their band, it was clear he had a good heart and truly wanted to help Sirius. Sirius felt confident in the knowledge that he could tell them he's out of the band come Sunday, and Remus would still help him.

Not that he'd leave. Sirius spent years on the street. He had found the guitar in the charity shop one day when he had some extra money, and though he knew to save carefully, he couldn't help himself. The girl on the counter had taken pity, giving him it a little cheaper than advertised, but Sirius didn't consider that pity - it was a charity to help the homeless after all, so by lowering the price, they were doing just that.

He learnt by going to the library and finding websites to print out the tabs needed for songs, and whilst he loved singing, playing the guitar was his true passion.

James had agreed after the show that Sirius could take over guitar on the occasional song whilst he sang. Sirius was doubtful until he heard James' voice. James was good, and if they did get a deal, the band would benefit from the mix of voices.

It was nice to forget his worries for once. To relax, hang out with a group of guys that weren't like the people he knew back when he was fourteen and fifteen - who judged everything other people did - the sort that'd turn their nose up at the likes of Remus or Peter.

Sirius liked Peter. Peter was cautious, wary of him, but Sirius couldn't blame him. He was always wary of new people himself. Most people who approached him intent on 'helping' him didn't want to actually do so. It was mostly fifty year old men who couldn't keep the leer from their faces when making the offer.

So once Saturday was over, Sirius decided he would devote himself to Remus. Because Remus had a beautiful soul and deserved the best.

Plus, once the band were big, Remus would have groupies and Sirius wasn't going to let someone sneak in and steal Remus away from him.

Sirius had been days from giving up and Remus had shown up like an angel. Remus had arrived with an offer of help, with reasons for Sirius to keep going. With a new life.

...oOo…

Sirius' throat still hurt a little bit as they sat in an office on Sunday. James had opted for a suit, Remus had worn a shirt, trousers with a sweater over them, and Peter had also dressed up.

Sirius wore his ripped jeans, a pair of heavy boots he had secured from the local charity shop, a tight t-shirt and some eyeliner.

Across the desk sat Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wasn't the biggest name in music, but he was a name that was working his way up.

"Tell me your story," Kingsley asked, looking between them. "Though you're talented, I need something that sets you apart from other bands. I'm considering your first interview and the teenage girls and boys that'd be reading, wanting something exciting. What have you got?"

Sirius looked towards James. It was clear that James was the one to take charge and Sirius didn't mind that. He had been so independent for so long, it was nice to sit back once in a while.

"How do you all know each other?" Kingsley pushed.

"Well, the three of us met in school—" Peter began.

Kingsley shook his head. "I need something more exciting. I need an idea of how to market you all. What look we'll be going for, what angle. I liked what I saw on Saturday, or you wouldn't be here - but we need people to get excited about you through magazines and other media."

James looked a little lost.

"I was homeless until a few days ago," Sirius blurted out. He had only really confided in Remus thus far, but he wanted this, he wanted his new friends to succeed. "The band were travelling through a station where I was busking. They needed a new singer, I was struggling for money, for food. I was sceptical at first, but they're nice guys. Might have even saved my life. I mean, I looked up and Remus was standing there, watching me. Offering me a home, something safe. I couldn't turn him down."

Kingsley watched as Sirius turned to smile at Remus.

"In-band romance," he murmured. "This is all stuff I could use." His gaze moved to James. "You put the band together? How?"

"My dad had a band for fun when he was younger. He gave me the instruments," James said. "We just messed around at first. I started out on the drums, Remus on the guitar, but we ended up swapping. We've had two singers in the past - Frank, who was happy to mess around with the instruments, but who didn't want to do this as a career, so he bowed out when we started planning gigs, and Lucius. He didn't work out, but we're confident that Sirius is the missing piece of this band."

Kingsley nodded. "What do you work as right now?"

"I'm unemployed, but was thinking of getting a backup job… wherever I could really," Sirius replied.

"I work in a bookshop, Peter's in a pet shop and James sells music."

"Interesting. A lot of different personalities. One of you likes animals, that's always good with readers." Kingsley tapped his fingers. "Okay, I think you should come in on Friday for further discussions. Do you have any of your own songs?"

"We have a few things we've been working on," Remus said. "Sirius only joined us on Thursday so we were focused on getting on the same page and making a set based around things we all knew."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "And between Thursday and Saturday, you managed to sync so well. I'm curious to see what would can do in a proper studio, with more time on your hands. Now, Sirius is the only singer?"

Sirius shook his head. "James sings too, though he's reluctant to."

"I'll have a contract ready for Friday," Kingsley said. "Welcome to Phoenix Records." He stood up, walking around the table to shake hands with all of them, pausing on Sirius. "How old were you when you became homeless?"

"Sixteen. I was scared for my life when my parents found out I was gay."

"And is that something you want the world to know - about your sexuality? I know a lot of musicians like to keep these things private."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't hide who I am," he replied. "I hope that doesn't change your mind."

"Not at all," Kingsley insisted. "Though if there /is/ a romance brewing, please take it slowly. It'll bring a lot more attention to your band if there's a 'will they, won't they' aspect."

"I'd like the music to be the focus," Sirius insisted. "We don't know what's going on ourselves, and any relationship that happens is not going to happen for media attention. It'll be private unless we choose to share."

Kingsley nodded. "Understandable. You don't have to do /everything/ I suggest. I just look for all the angles to get you talked about. You being gay and single will also get you attention."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, but I'm not the face of this band - I don't want to be the main focus of your interviews and information. We're all equal members and you need to see that these guys are great too."

"I do. I know you all have value," Kingsley assured him. "Your past will do for when you're a little more well known. Your sexuality just shows the bands diversity - that there's no judgement. In today's world, that's very important. We want role models and I feel like you four are what we're looking for. Now, do you have any questions for me before Friday?"

James, Remus and Peter all shook their heads.

"Will we get to meet Katy Perry?" Sirius asked. "No. Scratch that. Can we sing with her?" He watched Kingsley hopefully. "And Taylor Swift too of course."

...oOo…

Charlus Potter finished looking over the amended contract, finally satisfied with what he was reading. It had been amended three times until they had come to an agreement.

The four young men were passed it and they signed quickly, all standing to shake Kingsley's hand when they were done. Charlus put the papers into his briefcase. "Boys, do you want me to stick around or are you fine?" Charlus asked.

"We're fine, thanks, Dad," James said.

Charlus left, and Kingsley told the group to follow them to the meeting room to meet the team, but as they walked, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him aside, hiding around a corner.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, noticing that Sirius was standing close to him. He was still holding Remus' hand.

"I just needed a minute. Ten days ago I was wondering how long I'd survive and thinking that I wouldn't manage much longer. Today… I'm on my way to being a rockstar. All thanks to you."

"No, if I hadn't found you, someone else—"

"I've been on the streets for three years. You're the first person to notice me," Sirius insisted softly. "And I'll never forget that." His fingers came up to Remus' cheek. "I'm going to kiss you, by the way."

"Are you sure? You don't have to thank me this way. I'm happy to just be your friend, because if things happen, I want…" Sirius' fingers moved to the nape of Remus' neck and Remus trailed off.

"Do you honestly think I'd do something I didn't want to do?" Sirius asked softly. "I'm not doing this because I owe you a debt - which I do owe you. I'm doing this because ever since I laid eyes on you, I've been interested in you, and that's just increased with every moment we've spent together. If you don't feel the same, I'll happily take friendship. But ideally, I want more. I want to be with you." His lips curved into a smile. "I can see you're lost for words. A nod or shake of the head will do."

Remus nodded dazedly, his eyes closing as Sirius shifted closer. Lips were suddenly on his, he was pressed back against the wall, and his hands found the front of Sirius' t-shirt.

"Sirius, Remus, where have you both gone?" James called from a short distance away.

Sirius stepped back. "I meant what I said the other day. This between us - it's not for the media. It's not for show. It's not so people can talk about us and stuff. It's between you and me. One day it'll come out, and we'll take that in our stride, but for now, it's just you and me. Okay?"

Remus nodded. "You and me. I like that."

"I like it too. I can't wait to know you better. Now, let's get going to the meeting before James has a panic attack."

"You got his name right," Remus teased.

"Don't tell him, he might think I actually like him," Sirius insisted. He stepped further away from Remus. "Tonight I'm going to cook you dinner."


End file.
